liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Planets
Old Universe *'Ardega' -- where Jela hears an alarming rumor about Taliofi (Christal Soldier chap 18) *'Barbit' -- where Cantra and Jela offer comments to soldiers competing over a Battle Sim and Jela shows another X-Strain why one should never argue with an M. (Christal Soldier chap 17) *'Faldaiza' -- The planet where Cantra and Jela met.Crystal Soldier, ch 8 a bit more law-abiding than Taliofi *'Gimlins' -- where Jela and Cantra run into a trap and ally with Rool Tiazen and his Lady (Christal Soldier chap 30 - 32) *'Planet 475A' -- Where Jela found the Tree (Christal Soldier chap 1 - 4) *'Landomist' -- Location of Osabei Tower.Crystal Dragon, ch 5 *'Rockhaven' -- The Uncles stronghold (Christal Soldier chap 24 - 27) *'Scohecan' -- a mid-rim world, where Jela visits a garrison, confides his mission to commander Harrib and sits on a Stonewood chair, while Cantra buys a present for Uncle. (Christal Soldier chap 20) *'Solcintra' *'Taliofi' -- Rint dea'Sord's home.Crystal Soldier, ch 15 *'Tinsori' -- planet where the Order of the Sandaret lived, around which The Tinsori Light Station appeared, built by the Great Enemy as a lure, supposedly a peace offering to replace the light station they destroyed. It became later known as Tinsori Light (The Space at Tinsori Light) *'Vanhald' -- where Jela died fighting the original M-series of the enemy (Crystal Dragon) *'Vantegra' -- where Cantra and her brother Pleny visit guildlord Bentaji Zolibrith and pick up the Mother of the Vine, one Sartony Tokai of House Tan Jevonese (Strings, Strands, and Vines in Motion) New Universe *'Aedryr' -- The planet where Sofi pel'Tegin, Clan Aragon, takes charge of Vin Sin chel'Mara on the family holdings. Gambling of any kind is banned, with strict penalties.Scout's Progress, ch 8 *'Alanzia' -- Where Theo first met Mayko Ikari. Has remarkable birds, which are protected as treasures.Saltation, ch 33 *'Albion' -- A Terran world, where social capital is dependent upon Rankings and Followers."Guaranteed Delivery" *'Andiree' -- In the Kinsa Sector. A nominally Terran world, with cultural influnces from the Liaden artisans who were among the first settlers. The main cultural unit is the trade guild, which acts somewhat like a Liaden clan. Rated "Safe" in the Guild Quick Guide. One of the stops Shan hopes to add to his new trade route.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Angelus' -- Fourth planet in a "backwater" system one jump from Arsdred.Conflict of Honors, ch 29 *'Anon' -- Location of the Lyre Institute's secondary school.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Anusta Heyn' -- Er Thom attended a trade reception there."Intelligent Design" *'Argost' -- Location of the trade fair where Captain pen'Uldra met and hired Trader Danac-Joenz.Due Diligence, ch 6 *'Arsdred' -- A Terran world, with two suns.Conflict of Honors, ch 13 One of Dutiful Passage’s usual stops.Local Custom, ch 28 Where Priscilla catches up with Daxflan, and has an encounter with Dagmar Collier. Dutiful Passage leaves cargo here after Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'Ashlan' -- Part of the Carresens Syndicate's trade network, an anchor port for three long-loops and many other smaller loops. Suggested as a connection point for a loop to also include Surebleak and facilitate trade between Carresens and Korval.Alliance of Equals, ch 3 *'Avontai' -- Where Aelliana and Daav are contracted to take the dulciharp for Ride the Luck’s first offworld courier job.Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 Avontai has a horror of mind control; Healers are barely tolerated, and norbears are regarded as abominations and banned outright.Mouse and Dragon, ch 20 A Liaden world.Mouse and Dragon, ch 21 *'Barvenna' -- A "very Terran" world. Jen Sar Kiladi was a grad student there, or so his paper trail says.Saltation, ch 12 *'Bazaar' -- A space station where "one might find anything in profusion"."Persistence" *'Bestleaze' -- Site of one of the galaxy's premier research universities, which has tight security owing to holding many irreplaceable documents.Dragon in Exile, ch 13 *'Bestwell' -- One of the stops on a trade route established by Master Trader Shan yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Bieradine' -- One of Tarigan's stops on the way from Surebleak to Jemiatha’s Jumble Stop.Alliance of Equals, ch 4 *'Billingston' -- One of the places yos'Galan trades. Faw Chen joined Dutiful Passage here.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Bontemp' -- Where the Dobrin University is based, Bontemp Terran world, Dobrin University. *'Brieta' -- Nearest neighbor is Langlast.Alliance of Equals, ch 13 *'Brinix' -- A valuable market for mezzik-root. One set of jumps from Tulon.Conflict of Honors, ch 19 *'Brulandia' -- Where Beba and Joshu go when they leave Bazaar."Persistence" *'Callian' -- Admiral Bunter's temp registration was out of Callian.Alliance of Equals, ch 21 *'Capenport' -- Where James Abrofinda was given trouble for being a Tree-and-Dragon contractor.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Caratunk' -- Where Arin and Iza Gobelyn met at a ship-owners' meeting.Balance of Trade, ch 6 Also where Win Ton escaped the clutches of the Department.Saltation, ch 38 *'Cardimin' -- Where Captain Blake's mercs had recently been involved in ugly house-to-house fighting when Tommy Lee was called home.Code of Honor *'Casia' -- A Liaden outworld, where Jabun and Obrelt are based."Changeling" *'Chantor' -- A minor trade port, where Scouts often come to train. Daav has maintained a maildrop on the orbiting Waystation Number 9 since his own training there."Breath's Duty" *'Chessel's World' -- Has a caste-based society. One of the places Shan hopes to add to his new trade route.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Chustling' -- one of the planets in the Spwao System. It shares the space station Tradedesk with the planet Vincza.Dragon Ship, ch 11 *'ClarionSaltation'', ch 33 *'''Contrast -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics,Carpe Diem, ch 9 and picked up a new scar''Carpe Diem'', ch 8 *'Clarine' -- Midj Rolanni had cargo for here when Korelan Zar called for help."Quiet Knives" *'Cresthaller' -- The second stop on the loop that Theo & Bechimo are testing.Dragon Ship, ch 10 **"A port so minor, on a planet so seldom visited, that Travasinon didn’t list it at all. The Guild Quick Guide did grant Cresthaller an entry, with the notation: No reason to call." **The station in orbit above Cresthaller was destroyed 20 years previous to Theo's visit during a civil war. *'Cruchov' -- A spectacular multi-mooned and multiringed gas giant in the Izviet system, where Scouts often come to train."Breath's Duty" *'Dagylte Seam', Runcible System -- fallback headquarters for Dept of Interior .Ghost Ship, Ch 9 *'Daphyd' -- The seat of "that upstart of an O'Hand".Carpe Diem, ch 34 *'Dayan' -- Second planet of four in Irrobi System. Ruled by priestesses of the Goddess, called the "thrice-blessed". Men are treated as property of women. Swunaket Port is the port for offworld trade.Conflict of Honors, ch 36''Conflict of Honors'', ch 37 *'Delgado' -- The planet where Kamele taught at the University and where Theo was born and raised. (Mouse and Dragon, Fledgling, Saltation, Dragon Ship) *'Delium' -- where Pilot Jen Sin yos'Phelium is sent on a secret mission by his Delm to deliver a package (The space at Tinsori Light) *'Deluthia' -- The planet to which the trade mission Clonak is working security for is bound. Ruled by a theocracy. Not a friendly place, necessarily.Mouse and Dragon, ch 15 *'Denko' -- pickup destination for the Uncle, visited by Theo between Liad and Gondola''Ghost Ship'', ch 6 *'Desolate' -- The only world Aelliana's meager savings might have stretched to paying for passage to.Scout's Progress, ch 4 Its reputation is not at all good.Scout's Progress, ch 19 *'Drethilit' -- Described euphemistically as a "free-duty port". One of the stops on Daxflan’s smuggling route. In the same sector as Theopholis.Conflict of Honors, ch 39''Conflict of Honors'', ch 40 *'Dundalk' -- Registered home planet of Midj Rolanni's ship Skeedaddle."Quiet Knives" *'Ecbatana' -- Homeworld of one of Theo's fellow students at the Transit School on Melchiza. He wore an embroidered half-veil over the bottom half of his face, and wasn't permitted to speak to the other students because he was in a period of preparation for a rite of passage called ianota.Fledgling, ch 36 *'Echieta' -- Homeworld of Clan Telrune, where Fer Gun pen'Uldra grew up. Disreputable, and home to disreputable people (Clan Telrune not excluded).Due Diligence, ch 4 *Edger's homeworld -- Has two moons, the lesser of which is the color of Shan's hair.I Dare, ch 7 More info about Edger's planet is provided in the short story "To Cut an Edge" published in "Two Tales of Korval" and in "A Liaden Universe Constellation" (volume 1) *'Eskelli' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics *'Eylot' -- The planet where Theo attended Anlingdin piloting accademy. Home planet of Kara. (Saltation) Population is divided approximately half-half Terran and Liaden.Fledgling, ch 42 *'Feinik' -- A Terran world, associated with Albion, and sharing its social system. *'Fendor' -- Command, mercenary soldiers (Plan B) Registered home planet of Lizardi's Lunatics.Carpe Diem, ch 7 *'Fetzer's World' -- Registered homeworld of Family Uldra-Joenz.Due Diligence, epilog *'Finifter' -- Visited by Tan Sim.Trade Secret, ch 14 Mentioned in a Culture Club conversation as a place where a meal invitation may have unintended connotations.Saltation, ch 18 *'Foruner' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 30 *'Frenzel' -- The first stop on the loop that Theo is exploring for Clan Korval.Dragon Ship, Chapters 4-6 and 8 One of two active commercial worlds in the Feraldo System. A warehouse trade center.Dragon Ship, ch 4 *'Fron Du Lac' -- Purported home port of Bitty Kitty (the fake ID used by Fortune's Reward when Pat Rin went into hiding).I Dare, ch 48 *'Ganjir' -- RP-7026-541-773, Tipra Sector, First Quadrant. Planet where Chi yos'Phelium and Sae Zar yos'Galan died, Petrella yos'Galan wounded''Scout's Progres'', ch 11 *'Gaston' -- Vanner Higgs was there during the Feast of the Founder''Alliance of Equals'', ch 7 *'Gilady' -- Where the news of Theo's adventure at Ynsolt'i caught up with the Uncle.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Glondin' -- One of the stops on Dutiful Passage’s route. *'Gondola' -- Located deep within Terran space. A rich world, located at the intersection of several master trade routes. Location of Mildred Bilinoda, trader in exotic items and drop spot for the Uncle. Gondola Spaceport is the fourth busiest in the sector, and rated high for safety by the Pilots' Guild''Ghost Ship'', ch 10 although Bechimo’s records (perhaps out of date) advise extreme caution as pirates have been known to operate there. The port is divided into sections named by color (Orange, Blue, Green) and includes an enormous book market.Ghost Ship, ch 11 Is where DOI agents put a tracker on Arin's Toss.Ghost Ship, ch 13 *'GranbySaltation'', ch 33 *'''Granda -- Has a long-standing trade contract with yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 2 *'Grandia' -- only mentioned once by Clarence, on his cabin's lighting: "I usually keep it on Grandia sundown."p.20, Ch 1, Dragon Ship * Grundig -- Mentioned in a Culture Club conversation as a place where a meal invitation may have unintended connotations.Saltation, ch 18 *'Hascove' -- A Terran world, associated with Albion, but not sharing its particular relationship with the social media. *'HellsportSaltation'', ch 33 *'''Hesium"Wise Child" *'Ibenvue' -- Home port of Vashtara. When Cho sig'Radia visited, it was engaged in covert military build-up.Fledgling, ch 20 *'Irikwae' -- Tarnia makes its seat upon Irikwae.Balance of Trade, Day 135, SY 1118 *'Izviet' -- A minor trade port, in the same system as Cruchov."Breath's Duty" *'Jankalim' -- Where Priscilla Mendoza parted ways with Daxflan.Conflict of Honors, ch 4 *'Jelban' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 30 *'Kago' -- Where Edger and Sheather changed ships on their journey from Lufkit to Shaltren. Four days from Lufkit by Terran space drive.Carpe Diem, ch 18 *'Kendrik' -- on the loop planned for Bechimo by Shan, the next scheduled stop after Ynsolt'i''Dragon Ship'', ch 30 *'Kessel' -- One of the stops on a trade route established by Master Trader Shan yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Kiang' -- purported home world of Connor Phillips''Agent of Change'', ch 4 *'Klamath' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics. The world shook apart, and all but five of the Lunatics were killed.(Misfits) *'Krisko' -- Korval has warehouses here, and one of several weapons caches, from which Dutiful Passage enhances its armory after Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'La'Quontis' -- One of the stops on a trade route established by Master Trader Shan yos'Galan.Alliance of Equals, ch 1 *'Langlast' -- One of the places Shan hopes to add to his new trade route.Alliance of Equals, ch 10 Nearest neighbor is Brieta. A transshipping hub, well situated in terms of Jump points.Alliance of Equals, ch 13 "Langlast had a vigorous culture of invention of new technologies, and adaptation of existing technologies. They prided themselves on being able to improve any mechanical design brought to them, and also produced manufacturing designs on request."Alliance of Equals, ch 24 *''Liad'' -- The planet central to the series. *'Liltander' -- Where Pale Wing is attacked by the Department.Alliance of Equals, ch 6 *'Lufkit' -- where Val Con and Miri met.Agent of Change, ch 2 *'Lyre-Unthilon' -- Location of the Lyre Institute.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Lytaxin' -- where Erob is ascendant *'Malta' -- where Theo began her apprenticeship to Rig Tranza''Saltation'', ch 31 *'Margate' -- Location of a Carresens shipyard, "not exactly secret, but not much talked about"."Wise Child" *'Maris' -- There is a saying: "When on Maris, drink what they offer."Plan B, ch 6 *'Mayflower' -- where Daav met with the Uncle to discuss the problem of Pod 78''Ghost Ship'', ch 41 *'McGee' -- where Pat Rin and Cheever McFarland are when they receive the Plan B message''Carpe Diem'', ch 58 *'Medusa' -- home of the craftsman Calintak''Conflict of Honors'', ch 14 *'Melchiza' -- A planet located about 200 days, round trip, from Delgado. "How long — how long will you be gone?"..."I think we ought to assume most of two hundred days." and "the probable length of your voyage? Two hundred days." (Fledgling, ch. 18, 19). "Beltaire settled upon Melchiza and eventually the original papers passed into the House of Planetary Treasures there." (Fledgling, ch. 14) *'Mithlyn' -- offered by Portmaster Liu as evidence that she's served on worse planets than Surebleak.I Dare, ch 35 *'Moleria' -- Where Rys Lin pen'Chala fell into the hands of the Department of the Interior.Necessity's Child, ch 31 *'Mondaw' -- A "plain-spoken and hearty" planet. First stop on Comet''s shakedown cruise. Home of the merchant Vigro Welsh.''Due Diligence, ch 5 *'Moonstruck' -- Location of Tactical Defense Pod 78.Plan B, ch 30 A large and anomalous asteroid popular with tourists.Ghost Ship, ch 37 Technically a planet, in that "it had managed both to collapse into a sphere and to gather to it a seasonal atmosphere". In a stable though highly eccentric orbit around the star Gemaea.Ghost Ship, ch 41 The system was a "back pocket of the galaxy" when Theonna yos'Phelium chose to site Pod 78 and a stormfort on Moonstruck; its discovery by the tourism trade came later.Ghost Ship, ch 40 *'Moraldan' -- A Liaden outworld, with a poor reputation.Dragon in Exile, ch 32 *'Naome' -- A popular retirement spot for "rich paranoid types". The location of Miri's brief and ill-fated brush with a bodyguard's career.Agent of Change, ch 3 *'Natterling' -- A minor trade port, in the same system as Stall."Breath's Duty" *'Neglit' -- A back world, home to Master Jeweler Jen.I Dare, ch 1 *'New Dublin' -- Anne's home world. A Terran colony located in their Faerie Sector, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union.Mouse and Dragon, ch 34Chapter 10, Local Custom *'Nomi-Oxin-Rood' -- Described by Carresens as being in a similar situation to Surebleak, of having potential but being away from existing trade routes.Alliance of Equals, ch 3 *'Nostrilia' -- The Lyre Institute has a hiring hall here.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Omenski' -- In the same sector as Lufkit. Was hosting an Yxtrang diplomatic mission in Agent of Change.Agent of Change, ch 13 *'Ondileigh' -- Visited by trade ship Momma Liberty while Rys Lin pen'Chala was a member of the crew.Necessity's Child, ch 27 *'Palamar' -- One of the ports where Dutiful Passage has traded.Alliance of Equals, ch 14 *'Panore' -- A fabulous and fabulously expensive holiday destination."Quiet Knives" *'Pelaun' -- An inhabited world that has not yet achieved space travel. Val Con was the first Scout to visit it. One of four in the smuggler's coord book found by Miri.Agent of Change, ch 24 *'Philomen' -- Pat Rin's intended holiday destination in Carpe Diem.Carpe Diem, ch 14 *'Ploster' -- delivery destination for the Uncle that Theo is headed for when gets diverted to Tokeoport.p.137, Ch 14, Ghost Ship * Pomerloo -- Where Val Con found the unit that became Jeeves. Robot servants are common there. *'Porum' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics * Proziski -- the planet where Er Thom and Anne met. Has fourteen moons. Chapter 2, Local Custom *'Raggtown' -- In the same sector as Theopholis? Dutiful Passage carried an urgent cargo from Raggtown to Theopholis after Daxflan failed to call for it on time.Conflict of Honors, ch 39 Dutiful Passage leaves cargo here after Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'Rooba' -- On the route from Delgado to Eylot, two ship-days from Eylot.Saltation, ch 1 *'Rosencrantz II' -- Selected by Clarence and Bechimo as the emergency destination should they have to depart Frenzel in a hurry.Dragon Ship, ch 5 *'Shaltren' -- Residence of the Chairman of the Juntavas. "respectable ships do not ordinarily go to Shaltren".Carpe Diem, ch 18 *'Sherzer II' -- Uninhabited gas giant in an uninhabited system; the Korval ship-stack Pat Rin draws his fleet from is located in one of its Lagrange points.I Dare, ch 47 *'Sinfreed' -- Location of a Department of the Interior communications hub dealt with by the Scouts.Ghost Ship, ch 18 *'Sintia' *'Skardu' -- Natesa's planet of birth"Veil of the Dancer" *'Skittle' -- Miri saw action there with Lizardi's Lunatics *'Soltier' -- A planet in the next quadrant over from Shaltren; Kore's emergency pin-beam had a spoofed address making it appear to come from here."Quiet Knives" *'Springwood' -- among the places whose coordinates Quin has memorized''Roving Gambler'' *'Spwao' System -- where the two planets Chustling and Vincza are located. The Orbital Market Tradedesk services the two planets.Dragon Ship Chapters 11-16. *'Staeder' -- Where Daav and Aelliana take Hevelin to meet Bruce Peltzer. A Terran world. *'Stall' -- A planet in the Natterling system with surface outcroppings of pure timonium, where Scouts often come to train."Breath's Duty" *'Stelubia' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 32"Quiet Knives" *'Strabane' -- First Class Pilot Clarence O’Berin, born Strabane.Dragon Ship, ch 16 A Terran colony, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union; considerably less respectable than New Dublin. *'Surebleak' *'Talanar' -- An oceanic world, where Val Con expected to be sent for his Scout Prelim."To Cut an Edge" *'Talitha' -- A world where the Juntavas have an interest.Carpe Diem, ch 30 *'Terra' -- The Terran world of origin.(needs reference) The Academy of Music on Terra is widely respected.Local Custom, ch 24 Daav's racing cycle needs a part shipped from Terra when he repairs it.Local Custom, ch 23 It is possible to Jump from Solcintra to the outer fringes of the Terra system in a single transition.Scout's Progress, ch 3 *'Theopholis' -- Where the showdown between Dutiful Passage and Daxflan happened. (Conflict of Honors) *'Tokeo' -- The Pilots' Guild recommends that pilots visit Tokeoport in pairs, visibly armed, and alert for cheating; it stops just one step short of recommending that they do not visit Tokeoport at all.Ghost Ship, ch 15 where Theo meets Bechimo after being attacked by alleged FTC agents.Ghost Ship, ch 17 *'Toppa' -- moon of Surebleak (see Triga)Moon on the Hills *'Tourmalin' -- Cited by Rig Tranza as an example of a planet that will insist on seeing a pilot's log to make sure the pilot hasn't been anywhere they disapprove of (Tourmalin specifically disapproves of places with a significant Juntavas presence).Saltation, ch 39 *'Trantor' -- Setting of the weapons test sim Theo takes when she acquires her first handgun. (Might be fictional?)Saltation, ch 28 *'Trellen's World' -- Korval has been trade representative of Trellen's World (just to Arsdred, or more widely?) for nearly two hundred Standard Years.Conflict of Honors, ch 21 *'Triga' -- moon of Surebleak (see Toppa)Moon on the Hills *'Troit' -- birthplace of Dagmar Collier''Conflict of Honors'', ch 42 *'Tulon' -- Where Priscilla signed on to Daxflan.Conflict of Honors, ch 6 Also where Sav Rid Olanek conned Shan out of forty cantra. * University -- Terran Sector Paladin. Location of where Anne was employed and Shan born. Chapter 10, Local Custom *'Valhalla' -- A resort world visited once by Kamele and Ella, who judged it all surface and no substance, and sadly lacking in good libraries.Ghost Ship ch 33 *'Vandar' -- Where Val Con and Miri spend most of Carpe Diem. An interdicted world due to its inhabitants not yet having achieved space flight and being unaware of the rest of the universe's inhabitants. Planet Designation I-2796-893-44.Carpe Diem, ch 5 Vandar's interdiction status eventually changed, as mentioned in "Ghost Ship" and elaborated upon in the short story "Prodigal Son." *'Vanderbilt'"Wise Child" *'Vanichi' -- The Lyre Institute has a hiring hall here.Alliance of Equals, ch 25 *'Venture' -- Planet where the young Er Thom rescued a crewmember from the Juntavas and then had to be rescued himself by Daav.Pilot of Korval *'Velaskiz Rotundo' -- is a pricey place, requiring bribes to match the landing fees. Where the Pilots Guild officials evacuated from Codrescu Station are taken to by Bechimo.Dragon Ship, ch 27''Dragon Ship'', Ch 30 Location of the Pilots Guild Sector Guild Master's office.Dragon Ship, ch 30 * Vincza -- one of the planets in the Spwao System, located near planet Chustling and the station Tradedesk Dragon Ship, ch 11 About Tradeship station: "an intermediate, orbital market....Bechimo's third stop on the loop....There is a Guild office on Tradedesk....The Carresens hold a smaller Festevalya on Tradedesk, for the amusement of cruise ship passengers, and those citizens of Vincza who removed to the station to escape the rain....It takes a Master pilot to see that a pilot might fly here to Tradedesk and back to Surebleak usefully." ("Dragon Ship'', ch 11-18) *'Volmer' -- Val Con and Miri's destination on departing Lufkit (from which it is two days' travel using Terran warp technology, or three weeks in a Clutch vessel). A planet of the federated interests of Liad, Terra, and Clutch, and a handy starting-out point for many other destinations. Planet Designation V-8735-927-3.Agent of Change, ch 15''Saltation'', ch 33 *'VrathaSaltation'', ch 33 *'''Waymart -- Where Tyl Von sig'Alda's ship supposedly went after leaving Vandar. One Jump from Vandar and two Jumps from Liad.Plan B, ch 1 Noted for offering "much possibility in the matter of Jump points".Plan B, ch 8 A common flag-of-convenience port for Terrans, that people (such as Jethri''Trade Secret'', ch 13) and ships (such as Arin's TossSaltation, ch 41 and BechimoGhost Ship, ch 3) might claim as their home port regardless of their actual origins or likelihood of ever visiting the place.Dragon Ship, ch 31 *'Wellsend' -- Dutiful Passage leaves cargo here after Plan B is enacted.Carpe Diem, ch 53 *'The Wikesworlds' -- where Jermone Joyita came from''Dragon Ship'', ch 19 *'Winegeld' -- World of origin of Pinglit Manufacturing Company.Conflict of Honors, ch 23 *'Ynsolt'i' -- A Liaden world.Dragon Ship, ch 32 The planet where Jethri Gobelyn met and was apprenticed to Master Trader Norn ven'Deelin.Balance of Trade, Day 33, SY 1118 The destination of Bechimo and Theo before the Codrescu station emergency in Eylot.Dragon Ship, ch 30 In Theo's time, the planet supports three orbiting trade platforms.Dragon Ship, ch 31 When they go there later, they are attacked by DOI vessels who have become allies of the Ynsolt'i Military.Dragon Ship, ch 32 References Category:Planets